Alte Besen
by irm63
Summary: Ein Challengebeitrag zum Thema 'Besen', Hermine ehrgeizig wie immer,...


**Disclaimer:**

„Das ist Alles nur geklaut, das ist Alles gar nicht meine."

Das Zitat gehört den Prinzen.

Der Rest gehört J.K.R., also Hogwarts, die handelnden Personen, eventuell vorkommende Zaubersprüche, Eulen, Schlossgeister, … usw.;

aber nicht das, was sie dann anstellen, und auch nicht die Schottischen Highlands.

Die Besen gehören Snape und Hermine.

Ich verdiene daran nichts.

Lapislazuli :

Darf ich sagen, dass Du ne gute Betaleserin bist? Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Du dann richtig Stress kriegst, weil du mit Entwürfen zugeschmissen wirst.

Andernfalls schreib ich: Ich hatte keine Betaleserin, es war nicht Lapislazuli, und mit der versucht ihr es am besten gar nicht!!!

Überlass ich Dir.

**Alte Besen …**

**von Irm63 **

**Prolog**

Ich verstand das nicht. So schwierig konnte das doch nicht sein. Ich war doch lange nicht so ungeschickt, wie Ron und hatte mich, wie ich es gewohnt war, zunächst gründlichst mit den theoretischen Grundlagen vertraut gemacht.

**Anfang September **

(wollte erst Medialog schreiben, statt ‚Anfang September', geht aber nicht, weil Pro- und Epi- griechisch sind und sich mit dem lateinischen Media- nicht vertragen würden, vor allem deshalb, weil das –log griechisch ist.

Die Alternative wäre also ‚mittlerer Teil' oder ‚Hauptteil', … hört sich an, wie in einem Schüleraufsatz, …

Das war's auch schon, es wird keine weiteren störenden Kommentare der Autorin geben.)

Und nun war ich schon wieder mit zerzausten Haaren unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet und entfernte mit einem Reinigungszauber die Grasflecke aus meiner Kleidung. Dabei blickte ich mich suchend nach meinem Besen um, entschlossen, nicht aufzugeben.

Ich würde es meinen Freunden schon zeigen.

Ich wusste ja, dass Harry und Ron es nicht böse meinten, aber bei jedem Ferienaufenthalt im Fuchsbau hatte ich bei den gemeinsamen Quidditchspielen ihren Spott ertragen müssen, der zwar gutmütig gemeint, aber auf Dauer doch zermürbend war.

Und weil ich zugegebenermaßen sehr ehrgeizig war, beschloss ich, endlich meine Abneigung gegen Quidditch im Allgemeinen und das Besenreiten im Besonderen zu überwinden.

Mein Plan war gut durchdacht.

Es war überhaupt nicht schwierig, meine Eltern zu überzeugen, dass ich unbedingt einen eigenen Besen benötigte. Bei meinen guten schulischen Leistungen war immer mal ein Sonderbonus drin und meine Muggeleltern fragten schon lange nicht mehr nach, wenn ich ungewöhnliche Schulutensilien anschaffen musste.

Die Winkelgasse suchte ich schon zu Beginn der Ferien auf; und weil meine Mitschüler ihre Besorgungen immer erst am Ende der Ferien machten, bestand dann kaum Gefahr, beim Besenkauf beobachtet zu werden.

Nein, ich wollte unbedingt ihre überraschten Gesichter sehen, deshalb würde ich heimlich auf dem Schlossgelände trainieren, ihre blöden Witzeleien wollte und konnte ich mir nicht mehr anhören.

Der etwas ältere Verkäufer beriet mich sehr freundlich und verständnisvoll. Und als ich ihm gestand, auch etwas ängstlich zu sein, empfahl er mir ein robustes, gut ausbalanciertes Modell, das sich durch seine sanften Flugeigenschaften auszeichnete.

Zwar nicht der schnellste Rennbesen, aber so ehrgeizig war ich nicht, als Sucherin spielen zu wollen. Auch der Preis war akzeptabel, so dass ich es mir leisten konnte, noch in aller Ruhe bei ‚Flourish & Botts' zu stöbern, um mich für die Ferien mit dem nötigen Lesestoff einzudecken.

Das heimliche Training wäre dann die leichteste Übung. Ich kannte ein etwas abgelegenes Areal, das weder von den Klassenräumen, noch von den Gewächshäusern oder Hagrids Hütte aus eingesehen werden konnte.

Und auf dem Weg dorthin gab es einen ausgehöhlten Baumstamm, den ich, mit einem Schutzzauber versehen, als Versteck für meinen Besen nutzen konnte.

Wenn ich dann während der Unterrichtsstunden trainierte, würden Harry und Ron nichts mitbekommen. Den Zeitumkehrer hatte ich ja noch.

Gut, ich musste ihn sparsamer einsetzen, als in meinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts, damals war ich manchmal so übermüdet, dass ich in Geschichte der Zauberei beinahe eingeschlafen wäre. Also würde ich noch an den Wochenenden bei Sonnenaufgang trainieren, vor dem Frühstück ließ sich in der Regel kein Schüler draußen blicken. Und schon gar nicht Harry und Ron.

... soviel zu meinem Plan.

Und so kam es, dass ich Sonntags früh meine Blessuren reibend auf der taufrischen Wiese saß und spürte, wie mit meiner Entschlossenheit - denn Verzweiflung wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall aufkommen lassen, ich war ja nicht Neville! - auch mein Zorn wuchs.

Nein, dieser Gedanke war Neville gegenüber nicht fair.

Also klemmte ich den Besen wieder zwischen die Beine und konzentrierte mich auf das geplante Flugmanöver. Wenn ich lernen wollte, Klatschern effektiv auszuweichen, musste mir wenigstens der Slalom um einige vereinzelt stehende Birken gelingen.

…immerhin war ich schon beim dritten Kapitel des Handbuchs „Quidditch leicht gemacht". 1

'Na prima', dachte ich, als ich mein aufgeschlagenes Knie umfasste. Diesmal hatte sich mir erst der achte Baum in den Weg gestellt.

Bei diesen Lernfortschritten würde ich mit Zwanzig noch heimlich üben müssen, um mich nicht bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren. Nicht nur wegen des schmerzenden Knies traten mir jetzt die Tränen in die Augen.

Ich senkte resigniert den Kopf, um fast im gleichen Moment aufzuschrecken, als ich hinter mir ein leises Räuspern hörte.

Während ich noch hoffte, dass es der immer verständnisvolle Hagrid sei, wendete ich langsam den Kopf, den ich aber sofort wieder einzog, als ich die vertraute Silhouette Professor Snapes mit verschränkten Armen an einen Baum gelehnt stehen sah.

Ich wagte erst wieder den Kopf zu heben, als der erwartete beißende Spott ausblieb.

Snape sah mich nur ruhig an.

Nachts benötige ich nur wenig Schlaf, daher war mir während meiner Kontrollgänge in den vergangenen Wochen nicht entgangen, dass sich Miss Granger neuerdings an den Wochenenden bei Tagesanbruch aus dem Schloss schlich.

Um diese Tageszeit handelte es sich zwar nicht mehr um einen Verstoß gegen die Hausordnung, aber eine gewisse Neugierde, welche Heimlichkeiten die fast erwachsene Schülerin ohne Potter und Weasley ausheckte, konnte ich nicht verhehlen.

Ob sie Hagrid heimlich bei der Aufzucht eines seiner geliebten Schoßtiere half, … das wäre dann allerdings ein massiver Verstoß gegen die Schulordnung und möglicherweise auch gegen die Sicherheit Hogwarts. Ergo musste ich der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

Was ich dann sah, machte mich allerdings fassungslos. Miss Granger trainierte den Besenflug.

Genauso heimlich und mit der gleichen Verbissenheit wie ich, damals nach meiner Einstellung als Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Als Jüngster im Kollegium war ich damals zum stellvertretenden Schiedsrichter ernannt worden, und dieser Anblick, … unwillkürlich rieb ich meinen linken Ellenbogen, den ich mir damals genau hier, auf diesem Gelände, angebrochen hatte.

Aber was in Merlins Namen war der Grund dafür, dass Miss Granger sich derart abquälte?

Sollte ich eingreifen, bevor sich die junge Gryffindor noch ernsthaft verletzte?

Jetzt war sie schon zum siebten Mal gestürzt. Ich räusperte mich verhalten und wartete ab.

‚Morning has broken', dachte ich selbstironisch und leicht verzweifelt, als sich der Professor vom Baum löste und mir, die Morgensonne im Rücken, langsam entgegenschritt.

Mit einem höflich vorgebrachten „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", beschloss ich die Peinlichkeit meiner Situation zu ignorieren.

Zu meiner Überraschung erwiderte Professor Snape den Gruß leise, aber ebenso höflich, um sich dann leicht zu mir hinunterzubeugen und zu fragen „Benötigen sie Hilfe, Mrs. Granger?"

Seit wann hatte Professor Snape eine so sanfte Stimme?

Das war nicht der gefürchtete seidige Ton, der sonst horrende Punkteabzüge und wochenlanges Nachsitzen in den Kerkern ankündigte.

Auch die sich bei mir prompt einstellende Gänsehaut fühlte sich irgendwie anders an.

„Nun, ich …, nein, mein Knie ist nicht so schlimm, …" Inzwischen war ich mehr als irritiert.

Ich hatte mir schon einige Antworten zurechtgelegt, die für Gryffindor keinen allzu hohen Punkteabzug zur Folge hätten, aber keinesfalls mit einer völlig normalen Frage gerechnet.

Also gut, dann der Versuch eines ganz normalen Gesprächs mit Professor Snape. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich fast lächeln.

Inzwischen war mir fast alles egal, …vielleicht war ich doch verzweifelt,… na dann…

„Aber Hilfe brauche ich trotzdem." Nun war es an Professor Snape, irritiert zu sein, wie ein leichtes Heben der Augenbraue verriet. Fragend sah er mich an.

„Ich trainiere jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen regelmäßig Quidditch,… aber ich bekomme den Besen einfach nicht in den Griff. Und meine Freunde…", die Namen Harry und Ron nannte ich aus diplomatischen Gründen besser nicht, …wer weiß, wie der nicht gerade für seine Selbstbeherrschung bekannte Professor auf die Erwähnung meiner Freunde reagieren würde, aber er hörte mir ruhig weiter zu.

„… die machen sich schon so lange über mich lustig, dass ich sie einfach nicht um Hilfe bitten kann. Aber das hört sich für Sie jetzt bestimmt völlig albern an, " schloss ich mit einem Achselzucken.

„Nun, da ich ihre …'Freunde'… in den letzten Jahren …ein wenig kennen lernen … durfte…, halte ich Sie weniger für albern, " jetzt hörte ich endlich ein wenig der vertrauten Ironie in seiner dunklen Stimme mitschwingen, „aber für unbesonnen! Sie haben sich auf einem abgelegenen Teil des Geländes in Gefahr gebracht."

Ich war ernsthaft besorgt, denn ein aufgeschlagenes Knie war nichts gegen die Gefahr einer schweren Kopfverletzung, und bis man Miss Granger zufällig fand, …dennoch blieb ich ruhig, ich konnte sich noch gut an meine eigene Unvernunft erinnern, … wieder fasste ich mir unbewusst an den Ellenbogen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir." Mist! Das würde einen prächtigen Punkteabzug geben und das auch noch völlig zu recht.

Doch bevor ich weitersprechen konnte, wurde ich von Professor Snape unterbrochen, und aufs Neue völlig überrascht.

„Da ich es nur ungern sehen würde, wie sich meine beste Schülerin das Hirn an einer unschuldigen Birke einrennt, bin ich wohl gezwungen, Ihnen Nachhilfe im Umgang mit dem Besen zu geben."

Seine dunklen Augen blickten mich dabei offen an und er lächelte kaum merklich, es war nicht sein typisches ironisches Hochziehen der Mundwinkel.

So kannte ich Professor Snape gar nicht.

Konnte es sein, das Professor Snape lächelte, dass er mich, eine Gryffindor anlächelte und als seine beste Schülerin bezeichnete?

Professor Snape und Lächeln? Unfassbar!

Aber ich hatte richtig gehört.

Und sein Angebot mir zu helfen?

Ausgerechnet Professor Snape könnte mir helfen, es Ron und Harry mal so richtig zu zeigen?

Ein verlockender Gedanke!

Die beiden waren zwar meine besten Freunde, aber bisher hatten sie ehrlich gesagt wenig Rücksicht auf mich genommen und mich dauernd ausgenutzt, … besonders, wenn es um ausstehende Hausaufgaben ging, und darum, sie abzuschreiben.

Einmal hatte Ron sogar gehofft, dass ich ihm während einer schriftlichen Prüfung ‚vorsage', …mit dem Duplicatus wäre das kein Problem gewesen,… aber da Professor Snape Aufsicht hatte,… nein, das war zu riskant, das sah dann sogar Ron zähneknirschend ein.

Bei diesen Erinnerungen fühlte ich leichte Schadenfreude aufkommen, … vielleicht könnte ich Harry und Ron noch zu einigen Wetten verleiten, bevor ich meine neu erworbenen Flugkünste vorführte. 2

Und der Professor beherrschte den Besenflug. Er hatte damals sehr schnell reagieren müssen, als Harry ihn auf der Jagd nach dem Schnatz beinahe gerammt hatte.

Gut, sein Unterrichtsstil war fragwürdig, aber er brachte einem wirklich etwas bei.

Ich musste einfach lächeln, als ich erwiderte: „Wann, und wo?"

Die neunmalkluge Miss Granger war doch immer wieder für Überraschungen gut.

Mein Angebot war ehrlich gemeint, aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie es ohne Zögern annahm.

Schließlich hatte ich sie in den letzten Jahren nicht gerade mit Samthandschuhen angefasst.

Ich wünschte mir nur einen einzigen Schüler ihres Kalibers in Slytherin, was ich natürlich niemals vor Zeugen zugegeben hätte, und dass sie meine beste Schülerin war, wenn auch etwas zu schwatzhaft, würde ich allenfalls noch Albus gegenüber einräumen.

Ihre Entschlossenheit ließ mich sogar darüber hinwegsehen, dass sie bei ihrer Antwort das gebührliche ‚Sir' vergessen hatte.

„Samstags und Sonntags, bei Sonnenaufgang, …da Sie anscheinend Frühaufsteherin sind. Der von Ihnen gewählte Trainingsort … scheint ausreichend. Ich erwarte absolute Pünktlichkeit."

Das kam dem Tonfall, den ich normalerweise von Professor Snape gewohnt war, recht nahe. Er meinte das Angebot also wirklich ernst.

Etwas nervös war ich vor der ersten Stunde schon, immerhin hatte ich mich Professor Snape anvertraut.

Würde vielleicht eine Bande johlender Slytherins auf mich warten, …andererseits, so plump war Snape noch nie vorgegangen, sogar die Punkteabzüge für Gryffindor schienen manchmal berechtigt, leider vergaß er dabei nur allzu gern seine eigenen Schützlinge.

Und ich war neugierig.

Gut, gegenüber Harry und Ron hatte ich schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich mir ausgerechnet von Snape helfen ließ.

… wirklich neugierig, bisher war mir nicht aufgefallen, wie interessant und angenehm Professor Snapes Stimme klingen konnte. Und als er sich über mich gebeugt hatte, nach meinem Sturz…

‚Was tue ich hier eigentlich?', fragte ich mich etwas irritiert, doch dann wischte ich energisch einige verwirrende Gedanken beiseite.

Schließlich hatte ich als Lehrer ja Verantwortung.

‚Es geht es um die Unterstützung einer begabten Schülerin,… deren Selbstvertrauen gefördert werden muss,… nebenher auch eine durchaus interessante Persönlichkeit. Ob sie tatsächlich kommen wird?'

Als Hauslehrer Slytherins hatte ich bisher kaum Gelegenheit, sie näher kennen zu lernen, ihre Leistungen im Unterricht rechtfertigten leider keine Strafarbeiten in den Kerkern. Ich war vielleicht unfair, aber nicht völlig ungerecht.

Wieso hatte ich das nicht von selbst gespürt?

Jetzt, als der Professor meine Hände sanft über den Schaft des Besens gleiten ließ, spürte ich endlich die Magie dieses Geräts und begann ansatzweise zu erahnen, wie ich damit gefühlvoll umgehen könnte.

„Sie müssen besser aufpassen, Miss Granger!" knurrte Snape gereizt.

Da wir wegen der fortschreitenden Jahreszeit das Training inzwischen vor Sonnenaufgang ansetzten mussten, hatten wir unsere Reitbesen bei Herbstbeginn mit einem leichten Illuminationszauber versehen. Trotzdem hatte ich den Professor beinahe gerammt.

Mit dem Birkenparcours hatte ich keine Probleme mehr und ich beherrschte auch einige Rollen und einen einfachen Looping, aber mit beweglichen Objekten war das eine andere Sache.

Wie schafften es andere, einem Klatscher, der von hinten kam, auszuweichen, wenn ich es sogar fertig brachte, frontal den um einiges größeren Professor zu übersehen, als ob ich Scheuklappen aufhätte.

„Das versuche ich doch, Professor: Besenhaltung, Windrichtung, Windgeschwindigkeit, Neigungswinkel, …", bevor ich die Checkliste weiter durchgehen konnte, wurde ich rüde mit einem genervten „Halten…Sie…den Mund,… Granger!" unterbrochen.

Bisher war Professor Snape äußerst geduldig gewesen, aber jetzt fühlte ich mich abrupt in den Unterricht für Zaubertränke zurückversetzt.

Sie hielt betroffen inne, aber ich musste ihr deutlich machen, dass ihr angelesenes Wissen allein nicht ausreichte.

Bewusst ruhig fuhr ich fort: „Sie haben inzwischen gute Fortschritte gemacht, sie sind sehr konzentriert, aber auch sehr angespannt. Dadurch blockieren Sie ihre Instinkte und können kein Gefühl für den Besen entwickeln. Ein so temporeiches Spiel wie Quidditch erfordert ein hohes Maß an Intuition."

Ich musste wohl etwas zweifelnd geblickt haben, denn Snape seufzte leise. „Sie müssen sich entspannen und mehr aus dem Gefühl heraus agieren, ohne lange überlegen zu müssen."

Nun, dann sollte er mir das doch bitteschön zeigen.

Jetzt starrte ich ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber nach dem Tonfall von eben würde er von mir so schnell keine Antwort bekommen.

Schließlich hatte er mir ja Redeverbot erteilt.

‚Nerven hat sie ja, und jetzt versucht sie auch noch ein Blickduell.'

Innerlich musste ich schmunzeln, als sie dann schließlich doch noch nachgab und mit trotzigem Blick fragte, wie man das denn üben sollte. Typisch Gryffindor, stolz aber verdammt neugierig.

Gut, das klang einleuchtend. Es war bestimmt einfacher, sich zu entspannen, wenn das Ganze Spaß machte. Also würden wir statt des nächsten Trainings einen Wochenendausflug in die Highlands machen, um die atemberaubende Landschaft aus der Vogelperspektive zu genießen.

Offiziell wäre ich zu einem Kurzbesuch bei meinen Eltern.

Ron und Harry würden bei der Vorstellung, dass ich freiwillig meine Freizeit mit Professor Snape verbrachte, durchdrehen.

Aber sie hatten ja auch keine Ahnung, dass der Mann sogar nett sein konnte, also zumindest nicht allzu unfreundlich, wenigstens nicht zu sehr, jedenfalls war er nicht nur der strenge und oft ungerechte Lehrer, den ich bisher erlebt hatte.

Und ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass er eine so beruhigende Stimme hatte, so geduldig und sanft sein konnte.

Warum hatte er mir damals eigentlich seine Hilfe angeboten?

Diese Frage stellte ich mir nach jeder Trainingsstunde, … den Professor direkt zu fragen, hatte ich mich noch nicht getraut.

Und wieso war ich immer wieder jedes Mal so nervös?

Vor Allem, wenn er mich flüchtig berührte und meine Hände führte, um mir sanft, aber durchaus energisch und bestimmt die korrekte Handhabung des Fluggerätes zu zeigen.

Ja, ich hatte schon noch etwas Angst, aber ich war bereit, mich der kundigen Führung des Zaubertränkemeisters anzuvertrauen.

Die Hinreise war herrlich.

Wir flogen vom Rand des verbotenen Waldes in einen strahlend schönen Herbsttag hinein.

Der Flug führte über grasbewachsene Abhänge, durch wilde Schluchten und an uralten Burgruinen vorbei, nach einiger Zeit wagte ich sogar, hart am Boden entlangzurasen, wobei ich fasziniert das Spiel unserer Schatten verfolgte.

Der Aussichtspunkt war atemberaubend, von den steilabfallenden Klippen sah man das Meer und hörte das ferne Kreischen der Möwen.

Und das satte Gras lud zu einem Picknick ein.

„Das war fantastisch, Professor Snape! Warum haben wir das nicht schon viel früher gemacht?"

Miss Granger bremste mit einem rasanten Landemanöver ab und sah mich mit vom Flugwind geröteten Wangen und übermütig blitzenden Augen an.

„Vermutlich, weil sie sich mit dieser Art Landemanöver in Ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt hätten. Und wenn Sie jetzt weiter an meiner pädagogischen Befähigung zweifeln, wird es nichts mit dem geplanten Picknick, weil ich stattdessen meine Unterrichtsmethoden überdenken muss."

„Oh nein, das wäre nicht auszudenken,… ich meine dass wir uns nach dem langen Flug nicht stärken!"

Ihre Schlagfertigkeit versprach amüsante Wortgeplänkel.

Ich genoss den Nachmittag.

Ich lauschte verträumt Snapes angenehm dunkler Stimme, der mich mit der Geschichte der Highlands vertraut machte und verlor mich dabei immer wieder in den Tiefen seiner dunklen Augen, die die vom Meer aufsteigende Brise immer wieder mit seinen schwarzglänzenden seidigen Haarsträhnen umspielte.

Verdammt, ich hatte das heraufziehende Unwetter zu spät bemerkt.

Die hiesigen Wetterumschwünge waren zu recht gefürchtet.

Wenn der Sturmwind einsetzte, würde sich Miss Granger kaum auf dem Besen halten können, wir mussten schnellstens den Hügel verlassen.

„Wir müssen aufbrechen. Sofort!"

Ich schrak auf, als er mich auf einmal fast anschrie. „Wir müssen hier weg, bevor der Sturm losbricht."

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit und erste Windböen kamen auf.

Als ich nach meinem Besen griff, fasste mich Snape grob am Arm.

„Nein", befahl er energisch.

„Sie sind zu leicht. Sie setzen sich hinter mich und halten sich fest."

Der Wind zerrte bereits heftig an unserer Kleidung, als wir aufstiegen.

Ich hielt mit geschlossenen Augen Snapes Taille umklammert, während der Professor versuchte an Höhe zu gewinnen, bevor wir gegen die Felsen geschleudert wurden.

Seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich so eng an ihn geschmiegt fast geborgen, obwohl ich doch eigentlich Todesangst haben sollte.

Ein ruhender Pol inmitten der tobenden Elemente. Und er roch so gut, ein wenig nach Sandelholz.

Der Besen war kaum noch zu lenken, aber endlich hatten wir das Zentrum des Sturms hinter uns gelassen.

Jetzt konnte ich nach Schutz vor dem eiskalten peitschenden Regen Ausschau halten.

Ich spürte schon seit geraumer Zeit, dass Miss Granger vor Kälte zitterte.

Als wir vor dem verlassenen Cottage landeten, konnte ich meine Hände kaum noch fühlen, ich zwang meine kältestarren Finger, die Umarmung zu lösen und versuchte, abzusteigen.

Ich stolperte und fühlte ich mich von starken Armen aufgefangen. Erschöpft lehnte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust, als mich Snape in die kleine Hütte trug.

„Sie können meinen Hals jetzt loslassen." Er legte mich sanft aus einer alten Bettstatt ab, die er mit einem Reinigungszauber von Staub und Spinnweben gesäubert hatte.

Aber ich wollte ihn nicht loslassen, nicht jetzt, … ich …, ‚Das ist mein Lehrer,' sagte mir mein letzter Rest Vernunft.

„Ich…", Sie klammerte sich so fest an mich, dass ich unwillkürlich aufkeuchte. „…Bitte,… halten Sie mich fest."

Ihre großen Augen sahen mich ernst an, als sie mich näher heranzog und die Lippen leicht öffnete.

Ich wollte ihn küssen, und ich küsste ihn. ‚Was tue ich da …? Aber es fühlt sich so richtig an'.

Zuerst schien er erschrocken, und versuchte, die Umarmung zu lösen, aber dann zögerte er und erwiderte meinen Kuss.

Sanft und tief, während ich mich in seinen wunderbaren Augen verlor.

Dann energischer und fordernder.

So, wie sie mich umklammert hielt, hätte ich mich nur gewaltsam von ihr lösen können.

Ich sollte das nicht tun, aber diese freche Gryffindor-Hexe fesselte mich.

Hatte sie in den vergangenen Wochen etwa Gefühle für mich entwickelt?

Sie lächelte mich mit offenem Blick erwartungsvoll an.

Es war Jahre her, dass eine Frau mir mit solch ehrlicher Hingabe und Vertrauen begegnet war. Bei keiner der flüchtigen, wenn auch körperlich befriedigenden Begegnungen auf einem der regelmäßigen Magierkongresse hatte ich solch tiefe Gefühle empfunden, die fast körperlichem Schmerz nahe kamen.

Als Lehrer wusste ich, es war falsch, aber mit der gleichen Gewissheit wusste ich auch, dass ich keine Wahl hatte, …nein, haben wollte.

Sollte ich zulassen, dass eine Frau, diese Frau, meinen schützenden Panzer durchbrach?

Aber wenn sie es wollte, wirklich wollte, so wie ich es wollte… Miss Granger war ja für ihre Hartnäckigkeit bekannt.

Er lächelte verhalten. „In diesen nassen Kleidern holen Sie sich noch den Tod. Wir sollten da dringend Abhilfe schaffen."

Diese samtige Stimme ließ mich innerlich vibrieren.

Ich spürte seine wachsende Erregung, als er mich wieder küsste, keuchend, während er zunächst meinen Pullover langsam, … zu langsam nach oben streifte.

Bei jeder Berührung liefen angenehme Schauer durch meinen Körper und ich fühlte Hitze in mir aufsteigen, als ich anfing, seine Robe Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen.

Immer wieder unterbrochen durch sinnliche Küsse, die mir schier den Atem raubten, als er begann, mit der Zunge meine Lippen zu umspielen.

Sie begann leise zu stöhnen und erwiderte das Spiel meiner Zunge zunächst zögernd, dann immer mutiger, während sie mir das Hemd abstreifte.

Dann begann sie, sich ungeduldig aus den Resten ihrer Kleidung zu winden, wobei ich ihr behilflich war.

Er fasste mein Haar im Genick und flüsterte erregt in mein Ohr, während ich bereits vor Wonne zu zergehen glaubte: „Hermine, …Willst Du das wirklich…? Du kennst mich kaum, …und Du bist noch so jung."

„Ich will Dich, ...halte mich, …lass mich Dich spüren,…Severus!", ich verschloss seine Lippen mit einer sanften Berührung meiner Fingerspitzen.

Bei Merlin, diese Stimme, wusste er, was er mit seiner Stimme anrichtete, egal, was er sagte...und wie er es sagte …

Sie ließ ihre Hände quälend langsam über meinen Oberkörper abwärtsgleiten und begann, den Gürtel zu öffnen, wobei Sie mir unentwegt tief in die Augen blickte.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ging er mir zur Hand und führte mich sanft, er ließ mich seine Größe erkunden und gab mir Zeit.

Ich war nicht ganz unerfahren, aber…, das hier war anders, …war …

…und ich war vorher noch nie so erregt gewesen.

Sie schien etwas erschrocken und blickte mich fragend an.

„Du bist wunderbar. Vertrau mir…", beruhigte ich sie und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen, während ich behutsam mit sanftem Fingerspiel ihre Weiblichkeit suchte.

Ich verlor mich, verlor mich in den dunklen Seen seiner Augen und der wunderbaren Ohnmacht des ‚kleinen Todes'.

Es war unbeschreiblich und nur mühsam kam ich wieder zu Atem. Als ich in sein liebevoll lächelndes Gesicht sah, verspürte ich nur noch einen einzigen Wunsch.

Ich wollte mehr, …mehr von ihm, …ich wollte ihn endlich in mir spüren und mich in ihm verlieren.

Und das zeigte ich ihm auch.

Ich hielt ihren immer noch bebenden Körper umfangen, während sie sich keuchend an mich lehnte.

Und die Worte, die sie mir dann ins Ohr flüsterte, kosteten mich den letzen Rest meiner Selbstbeherrschung, …

Als wir uns erregt und erschöpft keuchend voneinander lösten, war es zu spät, wir hatten es getan und wir liebten uns, auch wenn wir es nicht aussprachen.

„Mmm,… Severus?"

„…" Er brummte leise.

„Wie lange dauern eigentlich diese Stürme in den Highlands?"

„Sie sind zu ungeduldig, Miss Granger. In unser beider Interesse sollten wir nach dem Abklingen des Sturmes noch einige Stunden abwarten …, " erwiderte er mit einem unmerklichen Zucken des Mundwinkels, während ich seine begehrlichen Blicke genussvoll über meinen Körper wandern spürte.

Von wegen ‚Alte Fledermaus'.

Zu schade, dass ich manche Dinge Harry und Ron einfach nicht erzählen konnte, aber man kann ja nicht Alles haben.

**Epilog**

„Severus"…

„Was ist?"…brummte er, wobei er sich verschlafen zu meiner Seite des Bettes umdrehte.

„…ich hätte da eine Idee,…",

„ …endlich mal eine Neue oder schon wieder das Übliche?", knurrte ich, noch etwas schlaftrunken. Es war 4 Uhr am Morgen und Unterrichtsfrei! „Oder soll ich dich zur Abwechslung mal langsam und qualvoll töten?"

Verdammt, …sie hatte immer noch diese lästige und forsche Gryffindorart, … ich hatte ihr bei unserem Ausritt eindeutig zuviel beigebracht,… aber andererseits, das Haus Gryffindor war für seinen Einfallsreichtum bekannt.

Mit genussvollem Grinsen ließ ich meine Phantasie spielen.

Also ließ er sich wieder auf mein bevorzugtes Spiel ein, die Lehrer-Schülerin-Nummer.

Wie ihm wohl meine neueste Idee gefallen würde?

„Bitte,… ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne Dich das Besenreiten richtig lernen soll."

Mmh, eine neue Variante, bisher bat mich Hermine meist um ‚Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränke' oder ‚Nachsitzen' in den Kerkern, was durchaus seine Reize hatte. Meine anfängliche Müdigkeit wich wachsender Vorfreude und Erregung.

„Severus, … Du musst mir helfen, …Bitte!", flehte sie.

Ich sah sie streng an: „In 15 Minuten, Sie kennen den Platz, Mrs. Granger. Und zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen ungebührlichen Benehmens gegenüber einer Lehrkraft zu nachtschlafender Zeit."

Schließlich hatte sie die gebührliche Anrede vergessen.

Ich setzte mich Severus gegenüber rittlings auf seinem alterprobten Rennbesen auf, umschlang seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Seiner Führung vertraute ich mich inzwischen unbedenklich an.

Der Besen gewann schnell an Höhe,… und auch Severus war nicht abgeneigt,…, was ich schon beim Aufsitzen bemerkt hatte und ihm nun mit einem genussvollen Stöhnen in seinen Mund entlohnte.

**Ende**

**(Juni 2007)**

_1_

_"Quidditch leicht gemacht", bietet in zehn übersichtlichen Kapiteln einen allgemeinen Überblick über Besenkauf, Pflege und Wartung, korrekte Haltung, Start und Landung, grundlegende Flugmanöver und eine Grobübersicht über die wichtigsten Quidditchregeln._

_2_

_Ihre Wette hat Hermine dann später natürlich gewonnen, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Vor allem Ronald Weasley 3 war fassungslos, als sich Hermine Granger als Ersatzspielerin qualifizierte und drei Monate später erfolgreich als Jägerin debütierte._

_3_

_Die Höhe seines verlorenen Wetteinsatzes, zu entrichten in Schokofröschen, war legendär._

_So legendär, das in Zaubererkreisen die Redewendung „Darauf setze ich alle meine Schokofrösche" als verbindlicher Eid betrachtet wurde. 4_

_4_

_Ob Harry Potter eine Wette abschloss, ist bis heute ungeklärt._

_Aus wohlinformierten Kreisen (5) ist aber unter dem Siegel äußerster Verschwiegenheit zu hören, dass er wettete, im Falle einer Niederlage der Gewinnerin jederzeit seinen Tarnumhang zur Verfügung zu stellen (6)._

_5_

_Ginny Weasley ?_

_6_

_Hermine Granger wusste den Tarnumhang während ihre restlichen Schulzeit effektiv zu nutzen.7_

_7_

_Harry Potter willigte letztendlich ein, den Tarnumhang bei Hermine Granger zu deponieren, und ihn sich bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, wo er ihn benötigte, auszuleihen. 8_

_8_

_… nachdem ihn Hermine mehrfach gegen Mitternacht wegen des Umhangs geweckt hatte (9).  
_

_9_

_…aber das sind jetzt nur Gerüchte, ab 4_

16


End file.
